engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Wicca (Earth-Prime)
Bio Of Doreen Valiente Born on October 31st, 2001. Doreen's natural hair color is black. Doreen is the daughter of the infamous locust king (a locust is a demon, werewolf and vampire hybrid) Locust Prime and a human mother named Lisa Vladimir. Doreen grew up with her mother in Transylvania. She learned Romanian, English and Spanish by the time she was twelve. Lisa taught Doreen the way of the mystics, it was called witchcraft. Lisa told Doreen that she used to be the head witch of Transylvania until her father came in play, she explained that male witches are called Warlocks. Lisa taught Doreen everything she knew about witchcraft and Doreen learned everything from her mother when she 16. One day Lisa went to the Alucard Castle to fight the infamous Vlad Alucard a.k.a. Dracula. Lisa lost the fight and Vlad impaled Lisa's head on a stake and gave it to Doreen. That was the day Doreen wanted to train her mystical abilities even more. Doreen left Transylvania and went to India to find the mystical monk Nach't Tule. She found Monk Nach't Tule and he trained her for a whole year. When she turned 18 she went to the United States and she applied for college, she went to Big Apple University in Big Apple, New York. She majored in STS (Science, Technology and Society). When she graduated college at the age of 22 she moved to Salem, Massachusetts because she heard that witches used to live there so she went and made the town into her witchcraft playground, she played illusions upon people and did many magic tricks to amaze tourists. She makes about $400 a week performing her mystical arts but in a way people wouldn't think it's real magic. After a year she got bored of amazing tourists so she decided to get a real job with her degree so she went to go work for Tycoon! (Tycoon! is a mainly a search engine that makes billions of ad revenue a year and it uses that money to make entertainment as in movies, music, tv, comics and books). Doreen started making books of witchcraft and she was making bank off if it so eventually when she reached $1 Million worth of books sold she quit Tycoon! and she started her own company that publishes books, she named it Valiente Publishing. She felt that she needed to rebrand herself so she died her hair white and put pink highlights in the front section. Doreen realised that with the money she has she can fly to Transylvania to fight Dracula so she got a plane ticket to Transylvania, when she arrived she immediately headed towards Alucard Castle and to her dismay Locust Prime was absorbing Dracula's body, Locust Prime then said "Hey baby, long time no see" then Doreen said "Who the hell are you?" then Locust Prime said "Doreen, I am your father!" she then said "No, that can't be!" he then said "I'm the head warlock of the Wiccans of Witchcraft" she then said "So you stole my mother's spot?" he then said "I didn't necessarily steal Lisa's place in the high council but yeah, I succeeded your mother. What a shame that this menace did to her" she then started cry saying "Did you even love my mother? Why did you abandon me?" he then said "You will not understand but now I can be with you Doreen, I can teach you the ways of the ultimate warlock and you can become the ultimate witch!" she then said "If what you say is true then I will aid you in whatever task you need to perform." he then said "Good!" So Locust Prime revealed his real name to his daughter, his name is Jasper Valiente. Jasper taught Doreen many things in only two years. At the age of 25 Doreen got her full training. She fully understood what it is like to be an ultimate witch! Her father told her that he wants her to become the ultimate witch so she can do his bidding and they could take over the world. She doesn't want to be evil, so she used one of the tricks her mother taught her and she trapped her father in jail but the spell on works for five years. After that she protected earth from demons summoned because of her father. She called herself Wicca. Her outfit is a black hood and cloak. She has a saying, it something that someone with the same name as her said "Darksome Night and Shining Moon, East and South and West and North, Hearken to the Witches' Rune; Hear me now, I call thee forth." Doreen is the herald of Locust Prime. Occupation: Martial Arts Practitioner, Adventurer, Private Investigator Citizenship: Romania Race: Caucasian (Half Locust) Identity: Secret Identity Alignment: Good Martial Status: Single Education: College Major Weaknesses: Magic users stronger than herself, Celestials, Chthonians, and someone who has a stronger mind. | Intelligence = 3 | Strength = 2 | Speed = 2 | Durability = 2 | Energy Projection = 1 | Fighting Skills = 5 | (Without Using Powers) | Intelligence = 3 | Strength = 4 | Speed = 4 | Durability = 5 | Energy Projection = 6 | Fighting Skills = 5 | (While Using Her Powers At Normal Ability) Powers Magic: Wicca has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only her skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, she has essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. Elemental Manipulation: The five elements are air, fire, water and earth, plus aether (or spirit), which unites the other four. She can manipulate, create and shape them all in different ways. They fall into the pentagram. Energy Manipulation: Wicca can create, shape and manipulate energy, one of the basic quantitative properties describing a physical system or object's state. It can be transformed (converted) among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. The law of conservation of energy states that the (total) energy of a system can increase or decrease only by transferring it in or out of the system, thus the total energy of a system can be calculated by simple addition when it is composed of multiple non-interacting parts or has multiple distinct forms of energy. Common energy forms include the kinetic energy of a moving object, the radiant energy carried by light and other electromagnetic radiation, and various types of potential energy such as gravitational and elastic. Chi Manipulation: Wicca can create, shape and manipulate Chi. By learning to harness this inner natural energy, she can gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Some examples include physically manifesting all of her inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will, achieving extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, or in some cases, enables the use of super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. In different cases, Wicca can produce chi by channeling the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. Ethereal Manipulation: Wicca can control Ether, a pure type of energy that only some true immortals or Deities can use. This ability allows Wicca to tap into the legendary Ethereal energy from various planes of existence and utilize that rare energy in a manner that would give the user a god-like status throughout the cosmos. It has been said that supreme Deities wield this power to rule over all of existence. Life-Force Manipulation: Wicca can sense, generate and manipulate the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. She is able to control her own personal life-force that dwells within herself, allowing her to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. Wicca uses physical, spiritual, and mental powers to control her life force. Maximum Quintessential Control: Wicca has massive or near unlimited amount of life-force/energy and everything connected to it. Power Warping: Wicca can manipulate superpowers, or unique talents at an incredibly high degree. This means that Wicca will possess a stronger than usual connection to the Great Force and, as a result, will be able to create, or control powers in a Reality Warpish fashion (imagine Reality Warping focused on Superpowers and talents). This means Wicca can control supernatural abilities whether their nature is Maverick, Metahuman, Mutant, Alien, or Magic. Another added feature of this power will be the gained ability to generate and manipulate a unique energy that not only can give/manipulate others ability but also be used as an offensive technique by shaping it into strong constructs that could fend against powerful objects, and injure/kill immortals. Universal Force Manipulation: Wicca can manipulate all universal forces (Cosmic, Space-Time, etc.) and bend them to her will. The power to control cosmic energy, manipulate space-time, generate and control electromagnetism, gravity, cosmic fire, etc. is in the hands of Doreen. Energy Generation: Wicca can generate different kinds of energies of her choosing, making it an offensive weapon in time of need. She is also able to generate different kind of energy at the same time or evolve it to ultimate levels. Infinite Energy: Wicca possesses an unlimited energy source that will never run out, allowing her to use attacks and accomplish other feats that require energy indefinitely. The source can supply any form of energy, such as electrical, kinetic energy, etc, which can provide to physical body, technology, etc, unlimited supply of energy; different types of energy has different affects Wicca, for example life energy, which effectively grants her unlimited regenerative power and eternal youth. Infinite Charge: Wicca can draw power from a specialized storage unit whether it is in one's body or power from an object or item and is able to channel that power to fuel her attacks. Wicca can call upon limitless electrical energy. Infinite Supply: Wicca is able to possess an unlimited supply of any essential. For example, she could cause a canteen to never run out of water, or a notebook to never run out of paper. Life-Force Generation: Wicca can generate life-force/life energy. Self-Sustenance: Wicca's physical needs are greatly reduced or completely removed. These needs include air/breathing, sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter from environmental effects and her lack (heat/cold, dryness/wetness), etc. Wicca is also able to stay unmoving without normal effects this would have. Category:Earth Prime Wicca